


While It Lasts

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, M/M, Tickling, while it lasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: They’re in Rome, and they can do whatever they want, be whoever they want. Elio wants it to last forever.





	While It Lasts

Rome was beautiful.

Elio could see himself living in a little apartment in the city, Oliver’s body in the bed beside him every morning and night. But he knew that would never be the case.

He was trying to enjoy it while he could. In two short, painfully short days Oliver would be getting on a train to an airport and go back to America.

He was just trying to enjoy it while it lasted.

Stretches of grass up hills, lakes and mountains unfolded before his eyes as he walked alongside Oliver. He couldn’t help the grin that formed on his face as he looked around at the beauty surrounding them, and the beauty of the man beside him.

It wasn’t long until Elio was running ahead, hollering to the sky and hearing his own voice echo back. He could hear Oliver chuckling fondly behind him.

“Elio!” Elio shouted, turning back to flash a smile.

“Oliver!” Oliver called back, returning the smile.

It was so innocent, so playful. How just a night before they had been moaning beneath the sheets, and now they were chasing one another in a field, Elio didn’t know, but he certainly wasn’t complaining.

He should have known he couldn’t outrun Oliver for long, but maybe a part of him wanted to be caught. Arms wrapped around his waist from behind, lifting him just a bit so his toes still grazed the grass below, and before he could even blink, Oliver had gently wrestled him down to the grass, straddling his hips.

Both breathless and a little flushed, they grinned at each other for a bit, simply taking in the silly beauty of the moment.

“Surprised you could catch me, old man?” Elio asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Old man? Oh, you’re in for it now!”

Oliver’s fingers made quick work of dancing over his sides and stomach, and here they didn’t have to keep quiet, so Elio’s laughter came pouring out loud and bright and happy, so, so happy.

“You’re evil!” Elio cried.

“You’re in no position to be insulting me,” Oliver teased, leaning down so his breath was against Elio’s neck, only adding to the ticklish sensations sparking through his body. And then, he decided that wasn’t enough, so he started kissing and nipping at the skin there too, his fingers still scribbling over his torso.

Elio’s laugh echoed like his words, and his feet kicked against the soft earth to no avail. He kind of loved it though. The unashamed, unruly fun and love of it all. The feeling of Oliver’s skin against his. They were in fucking Rome! They could do whatever they wanted, be whoever they wanted.

Eventually, Oliver stopped, opting to press their lips together quickly before helping him up.

They got back to their hotel breathless and sweaty and practically high on each other. It took Oliver’s fingers no time to find his sides again, and Elio couldn’t complain.

Fingers on his sides. Lips on his neck. Lips on his lips. The beauty of Rome. The beauty of Oliver. The beauty of Oliver and him together. He was just enjoying it all while he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Please consider donating to my ko-fi which is linked on my tumblr!


End file.
